On a Subway Train
by Manga-bird
Summary: When the van breaks down on the way back from a case, Mai and Naru have to ride the subway.


DISCLAIMER - I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the associated characters.

Drop a review if you have time!

Also available on A03.

"I can't believe this…" Naru sighed as he tugged the collar of his black turtleneck and tried not to shift too much in his black jacket. Mai smiled sheepishly, knowing there was little she could say to comfort the older teen as they waited on the crowded platform. _It really can't be helped…_She thought, though she knew that saying that would likely annoy her boss even more. In the heat of the underground his ebony locks were already starting to stick to his forehead. She couldn't believe he was being so stubborn and keeping his jacket on.

"I'm sure Lin will have the van fixed up soon!" Mai said, though she knew it wouldn't cheer up the stoic boy at her side. He sighed, apparently not wanting to waste his breath as the next train rolled in. It was typical that it was rush hour too. They'd finished a case, and had been driving back to the office when the van broke down. Lin had agreed to wait for the tow truck, but Naru wanted to get back to the office right away, and Mai just needed to pick up a few things before heading home.

"Stay close." Naru instructed as the crowd surged forward. She blushed as Naru caught her hand and tugged her to his chest as she was almost carried away. She breathed in his heady scent, surprised as she felt his own sharp intake of breath. She looked up at him, but Naru had his deep blue gaze fixed on the sign above, counting the stops. "That many?" He sighed as they shuffled further into the crowded train. Naru considerately found a spot with a low pole that Mai could grip while he raised his hand to grasp the handles above.

"How many?" Mai asked as she turned, her back falling against the taller teen as the train lurched forward. It would have been impossible to fall anyway in the crowd, but Mai was grateful for the strong arm that had wrapped around her. He released her as she regained her footing and looked up._ Thirteen? Wow, we're further out that I thought…_

"It shouldn't take too long." Naru replied, though whether it was to reassure her or himself she wasn't sure. Mai sighed lightly as she turned to face Naru, almost standing against his chest as the crowd pushed in. It was so tightly packed, she was constantly giving the taller boy apologetic looks as she was jostled against him._ He's going to start thinking I'm doing this on purpose!_ She thought in annoyance.

At the next stop, even more people crowded on, and Mai could barely move against Naru, though it seemed he was no better off. She felt a hand touch her thigh for a moment, her hazel eyes widening as she turned her head. She had no idea who had done it, but it had only lasted a moment, and it had only been a touch. It wasn't like they'd pinched or spanked her._ It must have been an accident._ She reasoned, still comforted by Naru's presence as she shifted a little closer. The second time it happened the hand seemed to linger a little longer, her eyes darting behind again, but no one seemed to be paying her any attention.

"Are you all right?" Naru asked offhandedly as he glanced down, feeling Mai brush against his chest again. Mai gave him her best smile as she nodded, gasping as she stumbled forward. Naru, ever on guard, stood her up again with minimal effort. He left his free arm across his chest, silently giving her permission to keep hold of it._ He's a jerk sometimes, but he's also quite considerate at times like this._ Mai thought with a small blush as she gripped his arm with one hand and the pole with the other.

A small gasp escaped her lips as the hand returned, lingering on the bare skin of her thigh. _No way!_ She thought, trying to hide her panic from the boy in front of her. _I don't want to cause Naru any trouble, and how embarrassing would that be?_ She thought, shifting her legs to get rid of the now persistent hand that stroked her leg. She suppressed a yelp as the elastic of her panties was tugged, the material almost stinging her as it pinged her skin. She pressed her legs closer together as fingers began stroking and pinching her rear.

She gasped as the train lurched, her legs opening as she caught herself and a knee quickly slipping between her thighs. The hand slipped into her panties, squeezing her soft cheeks. _No way! No way! What should I do?_ Mai wondered, feeling heat rise to her cheeks as the thigh between her legs raised to brush her private parts. She felt herself grinding on the knee with the motion of the train, heat inevitably beginning to pool at her core. The hand stroking her rump slid further down until it brushed against core. Mai tried to shift, but that only seemed to give the fingers more room to stroke her, the digits toying with her clit and stroking over her entrance. She didn't even realise she had tightened her grip on Naru until his cobalt eyes met hers. _Help me!_

"Hey! Hands off!" Naru's voice grunted angrily, a few heads turning to look their way as Naru pulled Mai against him, twisting her away from the man behind. Mai didn't even get a look at him as Naru turned her away and glared over his shoulder, but she could see the crowd jostling as the man moved away. Naru still looked angry as he looked down at Mai. "Were you just going to stand there and take it?" Naru mumbled, a small tsk leaving his lips as he looked down at her.

"I didn't know what to do…" Mai replied awkwardly, her cheeks flushing as Naru's arms pulled her closer, the teen somehow able to keep his balance as the train jostled. She could feel shame burning her cheeks, her core still aching from the man's earlier touches. She almost felt sick. Her hazel eyes widened as he leaned down to her ear.

"So anyone can do it, and you won't say a word?" Naru murmured, Mai's grip on the bar tightening as she felt a hand slip beneath her skirt. She met Naru's cobalt eyes as he looked down, but he was unreadable. His hand was gentle as it pressed against the outside of her panties, his brow twitching slightly as he felt the dampness there. She noticed his jaw tighten a little, but his hand remained gentle as his fingers traced the valley between her thighs. A small sigh escaped her lips as his fingers stroked light circles around her clit before gliding up and down sensually.

"Nn!" Mai stifled a moan as Naru's fingers finally inched their way into her panties. She flushed, knowing she was wet without him mentioning it, but when he hummed in her ear she couldn't help feeling embarrassed. Her hazel eyes darted around, but they were shielded by a group of lively office workers, who had clearly finished for the day._ How far is he going to go? What is he even thinking?_ She bit her lip as he turned her away, somehow stealing a corner by one of the doors where no one could really see. Mai was facing the wall, gripping the bar tightly as a new his hand continued to stroke between her legs, dipping into her warmth this time.

"Doesn't it bother you with all these people?" Naru almost purred in her ear. Mai felt her knees shake slightly as Naru's fingers slid along her sensitive skin, tracing the wet slit between her legs. _He's right! What if someone sees?_ Mai thought in a panic as his free hand slipped around her waist and reached up into her white shirt. His hand felt surprisingly warm and gentle as it glided over her soft skin.

"Huh, so sensitive." Naru teased as he tweaked one of her nipples, enjoying the small sound that had slipped out from Mai's vulnerable lips. "Do you want to draw attention? Are you looking for an audience?" Naru asked teasingly as he nipped Mai's ear. He knew it wasn't like him, but seeing Mai so vulnerable, and at the same time to pliant, it was impossible to resist. He slid his knee between her surprisingly willing thighs, her weight bouncing against him as he ground into her, letting her feel his manhood in the process. He wanted her to feel it, to know without having to say it to her.

"N-Naru…" Mai stammered, barely able to look him in the eye as his fingers explored her burning heat. She bit her lip as he swirled his fingers at her slick entrance, not slipping them inside just yet. He enjoyed teasing the skin, stroking the edges of the soaking warm cavern. His fingers were dripping, and he wasn't even inside yet.

"My-my Mai, so wet already…What a naughty girl." He teased, feeling her entrance twitch at his words. _Did he really just…say that?_ Mai wondered, biting her lips together as her boss continued to tease her. Before she knew it her hips were rocking, trying to slide his fingers inside. Naru's other hand didn't stop, swapping from one breast to the other relentlessly, tugging her bra down within her shirt so that her small mounds hung free. "Are you that desperate for my fingers?" Naru asked, catching her eye over her shoulder. Mai bit her lip as the train rocked her, the tip of one finger just grazing inside before pulling out teasingly. She knew he wouldn't go further until she spoke.

"Y-yes." Mai gasped, watching Naru's expression soften slightly, warmth flooding his eyes for a moment before two fingers drove into her core. His free hand clamped over her mouth to silence her surprised moan. He moved his fingers within her, stroking her walls and massaging her insides with surprising gentleness. She barely knew what to do with herself as one hand gripped the rail tightly while the other reached up to grip Naru's arm, her back resting against his strong chest.

"God you're so loose and wet…" Naru moaned into her ear, his cheeks as flushed as hers as he leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder. "I bet you could take it all." He added, their eyes locking. This was it. Last chance to back down. Her mouth felt dry as she swallowed. A third finger slipped inside, her hand gripping the bar tightly as she bent over just a little bit. Naru moaned as her rear pressed against his solid crotch. "Shall I take that as permission?" Naru wondered teasingly, his hand leaving her breasts to spank her._ On God Naru, what have you done to me?_ Mai whimpered inwardly as she nodded.

She swore she heard Naru moan at her unspoken permission, her ears just picking up the sound of his belt loosening. Her cheeks flushed as she glanced over her shoulder, watching the teen raise her skirt just high enough, her underwear slipping down just far enough. She didn't even want to ask when and how he'd gotten the condom as he touched himself and looked right at her. He was giving her that soft look again as he removed his fingers and steadied her hips.

"You're such a good girl." He praised, the unexpected words making Mai's blush deepen as he slowly pressed forward, gliding almost effortlessly between her thighs. "You're so ready for me." He purred as he began sliding inside, Mai's eyes widening as he filled her. She had toys at home; what girl her age didn't? But it was nothing like this. It was much softer, and slipped between her legs so smoothly, she hadn't even needed extra lubricant._ He's filling me…Naru is…_

"N-Naru…" Mai gasped, reaching up to cover her mouth as Naru leaned against her arched back and nipped her ear. She couldn't help her eyes darting around the train, hoping that no one was looking. Naru's lips caressed her throat, nipping the pale skin. He knew at a time like this he should say something, but being intimate had never been his forte. He didn't have a clue what he should say.

"Just focus on standing. I won't let anyone see." Naru assured as he gave a small thrust, almost chuckling as Mai stumbled against the wall. He pressed his legs against hers, supporting her as she tightened her grip on the rail. "Good girl." He praised again, feeling the way her body quivered at his words. It was almost predictable, the way she accepted praise. It was like giving a kitten chin scritches. He almost smiled at the comparison, allowing one hand to lace in her hair and rub her scalp.

He could see the lengths she was going to, biting her teeth together, biting her wrist, burying her face in her shoulder. He wondered what it would be like to hear the sounds she was holding back. It made him want her more. He could almost hear their skin slapping as he thrust against her again and again, reminding himself where they were as he glanced around. They were lucky so far. Taking a breath he slowed down, torturing them both as he slid out almost all the way and slowly pushed back in to the hilt.

"I'm going to come so hard Mai; I'm going to fill you completely." He murmured, enjoying the tortured sound that escaped her mouth at his promise. Unable to resist the urge, he turned her face awkwardly to steal her lips. He was quite sure this was her first real time, so he at least wanted to show her some affection. She was greedy as she moved her lips against his, begging him to devour her. He continued his slow, controlled thrusts, gripping her hip with one hand and caressing her soft cheek with the other.

"Kazuya!" Mai moaned into his open mouth, something about the sound annoying him. Mai was surprised as Naru drew back a little and met her gaze.

"Call me Oliver." He demanded, Mai not even bothering to think about it. He could ask her to call him anything in that moment and she'd do it. He seemed pleased by the realisation as he kissed her again.

"Oliver! Oh God!" Mai gasped as she shuddered around Naru's length, the older teen not allowing her to move as she pleased as he gripped her hips tightly. He continued his slow in and out motion, drawing out her orgasm as he finally reached his own. She had no idea how he managed to stay so controlled; the slow steady thrusts continued until they'd both completely come down.

"It's our stop next." Naru murmured finally as he pulled out and tucked himself away in an instant. Mai flushed as she tugged her panties, hoping that her skirt still looked decent as the train lurched. She was surprised she could even walk as her legs shook. Naru guided her quickly through the doors and onto the deserted platform. At this time, most of the offices in the area had already emptied out. They were the only ones to get off here. "Come on, the office isn't far." Naru said in his usual disinterested tone, not waiting for Mai as he headed towards the steps.

_What does that mean? Was this just a onetime thing? Did it mean…anything? _Mai wondered self-consciously as she walked after Naru on numb legs. She shivered lightly as the shock hit her. She couldn't believe what she'd done, what she'd allowed Naru to do, and where it had happened. Her hazel eyes widened as something black fluttered around her shoulders. She recognised the heady scent as she tugged the jacket closer.

"Come on, I don't have all night." Naru said curtly, though the way he entwined his fingers with hers was gentle, their palms pressed together as he tugged her along towards the stairs. _Not a onetime thing._ She realised, a small smile tugging her lips as she tightened her grip. Since he was in front she could only see his strong shoulders and elegantly arched spine, but she liked to think that Naru wore a small smile of his own.


End file.
